1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to a board-to-board connector assembly.
2. Description of Prior Art
Board-to-board connector assemblies are widely used to electrically connect circuit boards with other circuit boards. A board-to-board connector assembly comprises a first connector, and a second connector mated with the first connector. “Board-to-board Connectors Offer Design Flexibility” (Connector Specifier Magazine, April 2000) describes this kind of connector assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,036 discloses a conventional board-to-board connector assembly. The board-to-board connector assembly comprises a first connector and a second connector, for electrically connecting a circuit board and another circuit board. The first connector is mated with the second connector by friction between the first connector and the second connector. However, the friction between the first connector and the second connector is frequently insufficient for the first connector and the second connector to be stably mated together. In addition, there is no supplementary fixing structure between the first connector and the second connector. Accordingly, the first connector is easily displaced from the second connector in use of the connector assembly. This results in partial or total failure of electrical connection between said circuit boards.
FIG. 5 illustrates another conventional board-to-board connector assembly 3. The connector assembly 3 comprises a first connector 40, and a second connector 50 mated with the first connector 40. The first connector 40 comprises a first housing 400 including a bottom wall 401, two first longitudinal walls 403 and two first lateral walls 402, thereby defining a receiving space 404 therebetween. Each second lateral wall 402 defines a recess 4020. The second connector 50 comprises a second housing 500 having a protruding portion 504 received in the receiving space 404 of the first connector 40. The protruding portion 504 comprises a top wall 501, two second longitudinal walls 503, and two second lateral walls 502. Each second lateral wall 502 comprises a projection block 5020. The projection blocks 5020 are engaged in the recesses 4020 of the first connector 40, for interferentially mating the first connector 40 with the second connector 50.
In use, the projection block 5020 of the second connector 50 is mated or unmated at the recess 4020 of the first connector 40. Frequent mating or unmating operations cause abrasion of the projection blocks 5020. This eventually results in failure of stable connection of the projection blocks 5020 in the recesses 4020. This can lead to failure of electrical connection between one circuit board and another corresponding circuit board.
An electrical connector assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.